lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante Anthony Redgrave (L3 version)
Not to confuse people with his L2 Counterpart Dante Anthony Redgrave is a mercenary for hire along with his twin Vergil Redgrave. They travel around and take jobs that require killing but sometimes have their own adventure Appearance and Personality Dante is tall not so buff just averagely muscular. He has black hair with white skin normally wears a black jacket. Has a black pants and he has a ZX shaped mark at the back overlapping each other. He also has his rebellion sword with twin guns underneath his jacket he also has a hidden vibroblade inside the jacket. He also has a lightning scar across his left eye and is suspected to be a birth mark. Dante as a person is really laid-back and won't take many things seriously but is more serious than his L2 counterpart. He will however not take his friends being hurt or insulted as he hates people who look down at the weak. A person who rarely gets angry but puts a poker face normally and come off as a approcable person. Early Life Born along with his twin on 21th July year XXXX Dante had a more normal life comparing to his L2 counterpart and mostly kept outside his training until he was 16 years old. Though his father and mother didn't train him as much as his L2 counterpart. He and Vergil after their parents died with the seemingly same cost as his L2 counterparts explored the world along with his brother as mercenaries but don't mind to side track the job once in a while Abilities * Super Human cabalilities: Dante by birth is already inhumanly strong, fast and can take his own hits that will kill a normal human being with ease to the face without regeneration. But while strong he is still incredibly weaker than his L2 counterpart as he first hasn't unlocked transformations and is more reliant to magic and weapons though at full power he can destroy a city and could tank the blast he made without regeneration. * Combat genius: Dante is able to come up with evasive strategies on the fly even against very skilled opponents and can improvise with anything on the spot * Regeneration: He has been able to regenerate from limbs being cut off and been able to reattach them without issue however it is reliant on his stamina which could last for years even but regen does take a good chunk of it * Intangibility: Phases through objects. * Cosmos: This is basically KI and Chakra but generates his zodiac's powers. * Magic- Can cast destructive and healing spells. * Weapon Mastery: Dante can master practically any weapon he try his hands on * Summoning: Can summon demons or angels to aid him in battle. He can also summon practically anything like Tsar Bombs out of the air though they use some of his magic * Persona: From his mind he can have a parther to fight with though he will sustain damage if his persona is damaged or vice versa and has all of them. * Stands: Are like personas and like personas he has all of them. Examples include Star Platinum, FEC (Foolish Emperor's Chariot), Hierophant Green, Silver Chariot, Crazy Diamond, Golden Experience, Sticky Fingers, Purple Haze, Stone Free, Tusk Act 1-4, Soft and Wet, etc. He and Vergil can use more than 1 stand at a time * Life Manipulation: GE gives Dante the ability to manipulate life in terms of turning objects into organs, bugs, trees, etc. It can be used for healing and offensive purposes however the healing process is extremely painful due to it not actually meant for healing. The life shots if a live target is hit will have motoric malufuction meaning they cannot coordinate themselves properly and they will assume they can go much faster than before but actually are wabling and are barely able to stand one shot can last a minute. 5 shots can knock a living being out for a day but if it's done in quick succession the opponent will die from shock * Virus Manipulation: Using purple haze Dante can create an all-killing virus that disentagrates his opponents but the range is in its capsules and once it burst its around 5m but also it is a bit hard to control the stand * Fusing with objects: Crazy diamond has an ability to fuse objects with a living being like a person with a stone this leaves them unable to do anything at all and if he is ticked of the fusion will be fully merged * String Manipulation: Stone Free allows for Dante's entire body to become string and it isn't fragile string. The strings can subdue his opponents to submission and the grip makes it near impossible to escape * Zipper Manipulation: He can create zippers with Sticky Fingers and transport things and himself into the zippers to teleport like he can be 100m away from his opponents and use the zippers to punch the person. Also he can turn himself into zippers to disassemble himself to dodge if he couldn't and they reattach in an instant. * Healing (Crazy Diamond version): This can heal allies to their former status even if they are atomize comepletely due to him knowing their last state but the downside of this crazy diamond it can't heal its owner meaning Dante cannot use crazy diamond to heal * Precognition: Able to predict something in 1-2 seconds a head to time predicting what his opponents is going to do. He calls his sixth sense an instinct. * Immortality: Dante and Vergil cannot die from natural causes like diseases and regenration helps them not die unnaturally how they can be killed still just not naturally. * Distance Manipulation: With The Hand and Cream Dante can close in distances between himself and his opponents. The range is a city as he can erase the space between them. * Dimensional destruction: This helps Dante and Vergil escape any dimension distort it to return to reality this is a sure way escape plan * Memory Manipulation: With Whitesnake and Heaven's Door Dante can extract information out of his opponents. Whisnake uses a disc to do it while heaven's door gives access to it. He can gain their information and power. Note Whitesnake's range is 2 meters while Heaven's Door is 10 meters * Elemental Manipulation: Can control all elements light, dark, water, earth, fire, air and lightning. * Petrification: Can turn people to stone capable of shattering the person once they turn into stone however he needs to land precise attacks to vitals and enough magic supply to do it however once done its permanent. * Mind manipulation: Can read minds so he can tell what they are going to do. * Poison manipulation: Can make the area around poisonous and decompose everything that is organic and inorganic only those with same power as Dante can resist this ability. * Power Steal: With Whitesnake he can take another disc that contains all his opponents powers and insert them into himself to obtain their strength. With both discs he can make his opponents enter a coma crushing it reduces any chance of getting them back. However he cannot use more than 3 discs at a time or not his body will overload however he can destroy the discs to seal the powers for good * Pressure Point Strikes: He can numb a person completely by attacking the opponents pressure points. He can numb the person for 2-3 seconds if they are hit precisely. Fatal pressure points stops the function temporarily for at least a day if hit hard enough * Illusion Manipulation: Using Sharingan or other illusion based attacks he can distort reality for his opponents and only he can disable the illusion but once disabled can make the target collapse out of exhaustion from mental damage. The illusion also can make the person feel distorted and sense power levels wrong as well. * Yetzirah: A form of a holy relic being fused with it's master and give a physical form as it is stable now. * Time Manipulation: Dante is able to freeze time for 1-2 seconds with Star Platinum and The World however due to it being a more recent ability the stands cannot use it in quick succession as it will strain Dante's body to the point his heart will stop * Attack reflection: Via using GE's life manipulation if a person hits the creation of GE the force will be reflected stunning the opponent also can reflect attacks both physical and mental attacks as long as he keeps the passive barrier on however he hasn't fully mastered it and it's hard for him to maintain it for no longer than 5 minutes * Blood Manipulation: Dante can use his blood to make and turn it into virtually any weapon like a giant needle that explodes like a nuke or into melee weapons and his blood can replenish if he concentrates. He can also control other people's blood under the conditions that they first must feel hostile towards Dante and two he must taste their blood but the control is limited for only 5 minutes but what he can do so long as he has magic is that he can make the opponent do any action he desires and even outright kill them by bursting all the cells but that will take a good chunk of his magic however he can use this to multiple opponents Techniques * Blazing Inferno: A move that can burn people with intense heat. * Jackpot: Seals opponents away * Dragon Blazing Impact: A fire dragon comes out of this move and burns the intended target to crisp * Meteor Fist (all elements combined): A barrage of fists that will punch through the opponent and combines all elements to use it. * Lion Fist: Uses the left hand to pierce though an opponent with the silloute of a lion simillar to the dragon first * Burst: Improvises the situation at hand so it is sort of random (such as a rapid barrage of fists flying at the opponent, him doing a kicking combo, etc) * Gigantic Meteor: A cluster damaging move that can devastate everyone * Salvation: Heals allies from all kinds of negative status that can hurt or make them have a disadventage * Shinku Hadoken: A fireball with a simillar stance to the kamehameha but on a more controlled scale * Razing Tatsumaki Senpukyaku- A hurricane like kick that lifts Dante in the air and creates a tornado like attack and can raze opponents to shreds * Myraid Truth: Using Izanagi no Okami this move uses all the elements and strikes his opponents down in a flash. * Another Dimension: It can remove a person from the battlefield. The field radius in its very restricted form is enough to take the sun out. * Rising Dragon Fist: An uppercut that devastate opponents with a dragon rising up. This can send the opponent skyrocketing into the air 1,000 meters in the air at least * Stand Rush Beatdown: Sends his opponents in a big frezy of fist attacks his stands will shout either ORA or MUDA while Dante will say "Get out of here" * Chaos Breaker: A spell that combines every element possible to destroy the opponent with the condition the opponent must be hostile towards anyone of Dante's ally or Dante himself * Reverse Cross: A condition that he must feel threaten to his opponents Dante can exchange body parts minus the heart into a incurable virus that cripples the opponent (example: He can make his opponent have an arm full of tumors and it will infect the opponent) but for the heart would make him have to trade his own heart and while he can regenerate from that he needs all his energy to do so leaving him exhausted. This however can work on multiple opponents even replacing multiple hearts just for one but it takes even more magic to concentrate. * Twin Black Devil Dragon Kick: This kick is able to pierce the armor and cause major environmental damage. One kick can pierce the defense of an opponent while the follow up can make the person feel a ton of pain. It can destroy a town at least with it's amped magic however the best way to beat the move is to dodge it not take it head on * Bloody Rosario: Making a blood cross with his own blood he can launch these crosses that explode which are worth a nuclear bomb. It's features involving stigmaing the target meaning it will follow the target anywhere but using it too much for Dante as it uses his blood but he can use other peoples blood Weapons * Sparda Sword: His father's weapon that he rarely uses more powerful than his main weapon. With magic he can use the sword to seal his opponents into another dimension should he charge his magic into the blade * Rebellion: A sword made of magic. The properties of the magic can pierce through armor and the power increases should it's target have evil energy * Ebony and Ivory: Twin handguns that can fire at the rate of a machine gun and has unlimited ammo * Luce and Ombra: More powerful versions of Ebony and Ivory with unlimited ammo * Draonsus Wolgelixer: A cloth that combines the dragon, lion, eagle, wolf, pegasus, phoenix, and tiger it harneses these kinds of cosmos the most out of all of them though he could use all the other cosmos he restricts himself to use a restricted dragon and lion cosmos * Qliphoth Backical: The holy relic that contains Vlad the impaler's blood it is used to fire a series of rapid stakes at the opponent * Chaos Emeralds: This can help him teleport with just one emerald and also amp his stats though it could do more Dante just chose to use it for teleporting and amp his stats and nothing more. * A Luger P08 and Maucer L96: These twin guns have infinite bullets and ricochet of empty space and air even if they look like they missed even through time also can rikocet through time stop. * Thrud Walkure: A sword that is pure lightning. No one can really grasp it properly due to its shape and gives the ability to control lightning from anywhere * A Motorcycle: This relic can scorch the very surface of anything it drives on by thousands of kilometers though it's range is a city as it can destroy it turning it into a wasteland * Wewelsburg Longinus: A inferior copy of the longinuslanze testament (the spear of destiny) the only thing it did was take the form of a giant sword but not much is known about it other than it can turn into a spear as well for range and the spear can return back to him instantly. The spear also can shoot projectiles at the opponent and it lets out poison once hit will cripple the opponent from the inside out however the shots are small so a fast enough character can dodge and it's only one shot at a time or simply be immune to poison as resistant will make the pain worst * Pallida Mors: Dante has a mask that can ressurect the dead should they wear the mask this helps raise allies from the dead for a short peroid of time of 5 minutes but it is implied to possess more power and stronger resurrection time depending on the magic. * Vibroblade: This blade allows Dante to molecularly dissect an opponent and can practically cut things apart as he deconstructs the molecules of the target he is cutting. This blade also can turn into a scythe to extend range however to activate it he must have his blood spilled in combat. With the scythe activated it's power and Dante's magic capacity increased and allow him to use his blood better and able to cut the atoms of his opponents with concentrated strikes. * Sword of Izanagi: A lightning sword that uses the very lighting around him and can double it's power with Thrud Walkure amplifying it's shock by twice the amount and extend the range with speed being faster and variety in travel increasing becoming pure lightning and fire also cannot be manipulated by elemental benders plus it's powers go up immensely * Der Freiscutz Samiel: Summoning a rail tank from another dimension that can shoot out homing fire that exceed the temperatures of most nukes and will chase the opponent endlessly until it hits them or if they travel to another universe * The Blood of Nacht: With the blood of the demon Nacht Dante can amp his stats and when it possess Dante he is able to use fire stakes that burn the opponent indefinitely without anyway to put out the black fires as it cannot be put out conventionally like water spells due to the fire being from a higher dimension. He can use weapons enhance by this power as well but this fire can be put out if his magic runs out Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by TISSG7Redgrave Category:Lookout I/II